


Raised By The Pokemon Professor Aurea Juniper

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, PAW Patrol, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon), 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. I die and I get reborn

It's 1:00 pm on Friday March the 6th 2026.

I walked out to my mailbox to get the mail from my box and I was shot in the chest.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

I fell onto the ground and I died from the two gunshot wounds. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:15 pm.

I woke up in heaven and I saw God standing there in the room with his son Jesus.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm.

God,Jesus and I stopped talking with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:25 pm.

God and Jesus turned me into a newborn baby.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

God and Jesus put me into the world of Pokemon Anime Unova Region on Route 1.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Aurea and Cedric find me

Two hours later.

It's 3:30 pm.

Aurea Juniper is out on Route 1 with her dad Cedric and she's studying the wild Lillipups. 

Five minutes later.

It's 3:35 pm.

Aurea heard a baby crying and she looked at Cedric.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:40 pm.

Aurea looked into the purple flowers and she saw me.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Aurea,Cedric and I are fast asleep in the laboratory.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the trainer supplies

Three years later.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 6th 2029.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.

There are six Shiny female Pokemon on my team and two are Ultras. 

Mia the Serperior and Elena the Emboar.

Whitney the Samurott and Angelina the Mega Audino. 

Laura the Mega Lucario and Denise the Mega Hydreigon. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Aurea adopts me and I decorate the bedroom.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

Aurea adopted me and I decorated the bedroom.

The Elite Four and Gym Leaders sent gifts to Aurea.

So did the Ex Team Plasmas Neo and Old. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Aurea,Cedric and I are fast asleep in the laboratory.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard and I get the Gym Badge from Roxie

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 7th 2029.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Two hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard and I got the Gym Badge from Roxie. 

I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the back of my purple backpack.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Fireman Sam World

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:50 am.

Sonic and I are in the Pontypandy park.

It's 3:50 pm on Friday September the 7th 2029. 

Five minutes later.

It's 3:55 pm.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I meet the firefighters and I meet the villagers.

One hour later.

It's 4:55 pm.

I met the firefighters and I met the villagers.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers

Two hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 8:50 pm. 

Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.

Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed

The next day.

It's 8:00 am on Saturday September the 8th 2029.

Over in my world it's 2:00 am on Thursday March the 8th 2029.

I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:05 am.

Gabriella walked into the room and she saw my bright red face.

Two hours and forty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

I'm fast asleep in the hospital room 407 and I don't have the appendix anymore.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:00 pm.

Helen Flood,Sam,Zoe and I are in the fire station's kitchen.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. I get my kwami and I learn about my superpower

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:10 pm.

Helen,Sam,Zoe and I stopped chatting with each other.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

Helen is at home and she's taking care of the two kids.

Laura,Zoe and I are in my bedroom.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:40 pm.

I saw a box on my desk and I had Zoe grab it for me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:50 pm.

We met Pokey and she told us about the superpower.

Three hours later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I mastered the superpower ability and I mastered the Ninja Leaf Shroud Move.

I mastered the Battle Bond Ability with my Lucario and I mastered the Mega Evolution.

I mastered Dynamaxing the Pokemon and I mastered Gigantamaxing the Pokemon. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Robocar Poli World

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Sunday September the 9th 2029.

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Friday March the 9th 2029.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

Sonic and I are at the Banana Street cabin in Brooms Town.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:35 am.

I saw the forest fire and I called the Rescue Squad. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. I meet the Rescue Team and I meet the Mountain Rescue Team

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

The forest fire is out and the Rescue Teams are looking at me with my Samurott.

I met the rescue team and I met the mountain rescue team.

Roy asked where my parents were at and I showed him Aurea's picture.

I got the urn of my Ultra Shiny Liepard out of my backpack and I put it down on the ground.

Poli and I put Lani's ashes into the rescue station's huge flowerbed. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. I leave the Robocar Poli World and I enter the Tayo World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Sonic and I are at the 8th bus station in Tayo's World.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. I stop the two bank robbers with my two Pokemon and I meet the Rescue Squad.

One hour and five minutes later.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
I stopped the two bank robbers with my Pokemon and I met the rescue squad.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Gladion and I get married.

Fifteen years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2044.  
I'm eighteen years old and Gladion is thirty one years old.  
I met the PAW Patrol at 4 years old and we stopped Sid Swashbuckle.   
Four hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Gladion and I got married.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
At 4:30 pm Gladion and I started our family.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Gladion and I send our first born daughter out on her journey.

Ten years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2054.  
I'm twenty eight years old and Gladion is forty one years old.  
Gladion and I had twelve children together.  
Ten year old Lani Rose and six year old fraternal triplet Zachary Morgan.  
Eight year old identical twin girls Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne.  
Six year old identical twin boys Alexander Michael and Benjamin Thomas.  
Four year old identical twin boys Logan Daniel and Lucas Henry.  
Four year old identical twin girls Daisy Florence and Delilah Louise.  
Two year old fraternal twins Aiden Jacob and Brianna Elizabeth.  
Four hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Lani left on her journey and she's got the walking cane.  
Lani lost the hearing and eyesight at two years old after she got sick.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Melody and her siblings miss Lani.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
